The Fable of Shinnok
by ImaginaryVeil
Summary: Not much is known besides the fact that Shinnok was cast from the Heavens, though he has his own storybook before even the Realms and Raiden were created...
1. Prologue

MILENIA AGO...

As dawn began to blanket the sky, the Elder God Shinnok made his way to his chambers. It had been a long year, the Union of Elders had decided that there were to be Realms...where all their creation would be free and not bound to just the Heavens-or NetherRealm. It would be announced to the Gods and Angels in a few nights-when everything would be valid, and Shinnok could feel excitement running through his veins. He was already in power of his sector (death), and thought of what may happen when whole Realms would fall to him. That surge of excitement slowly shifted to darkness. Whole Realms at his mercy...souls that will worship and praise him...his unbreakable influence to kill...

Thunder boomed,

Shinnok shook his head. Such ideas are never welcome in the Heavens, and as one of the Divine, he must not allow such thoughts to occupy him. Either way, he had enough to think about-it was requested for all the Elders to have a lead Sorcerer.

As he arrived to his destination, he closed the vintage door behind him and gathered five candles, each representing the major elements. A blue one-water, a red one-fire, a green one-earth, a white one-air and a black one-death.

As he laid them out in a ring, a cold chill ran through him. He stopped and closed his eyes, allowing it to have its temporary control-then leave. When he opened his eyes, the candles were alight. He smiled and raised his hands-one clawed at his heart, and the other opened towards the centre of the ring. He began to chant the Sacred words to the Aleh, and the flames of the candles began to reach for the middle of the circle.

Slowly, the air began to dampen and the soil began to come together. Wind whirled around in the interior, until the middle was no longer visible. As his words began to harden, the fire of the candles joined the wind, and the gust had turned into vapour, flames, wind and sand-all controlled by Death himself.

A faint moan was heard in the middle...and slowly the flames returned to the candles, and the winds died down. In the centre of the circle laid a body. He approached, circled, and studied the being. Once he was satisfied with his work, he knelt down beside the body, cupped his hands, and breathed life into it.

The head moved to the side slightly, and the hands began to explore the ground beneath it.

And as it turned its head towards the Lord, it's eyes opened.


	2. Lying to an Elder God

He was rather impressed with his work. Fate grew into a powerful Sorceress, with powers like none-other. Her skills were unmatched, and her beauty nonetheless.

She walked to his throne room, and bowed respectfully before embracing him warmly. Besides him being her creator and master, they had grown a strong friendship.

"I take it that the Realm was successful?" he asked.

She smiled, "Indeed, my Lord. ChaosRealm is ready for its inhabitants." While most of the Gods had agreed to trial Chaos on the first Realm, some had disagreed-Shinnok being one. He stared at the harpist. When she noticed his gaze, she stopped playing.

"My Lord? Is all well?" Fate asked. He looked back at her, bluntly saying "Yes." He turned around and walked towards the fountain.

"You may leave."

The Heavens are endless. Their plains stretch out as far as the eye can see-with no intention of coming to an end. There was always something new to discover, something mystic to see, and some way to anger the Gods.

Fate had a habit of going beyond the limits and earning scolds from the Deities. They disapproved of her curiosity and warned her of the dangers beyond Zion.

But she dismissed everything they said, and told them that if they had a problem with her, they should complain to Shinnok instead-and seldom did that ever help, as he would tell them that being insurgent is natural, and would privately punish her anyway.

It was the third time in the week she had been caught, and Shinnok was furious.

"Why do you love to embarrass me?" he said, disappointment in his tone. Fate dared not look up. "Do you think it's funny that the Gods don't approve of your existence?"

"I was just-"

"You know the Laws, Fate. You are not permitted to pass the borders unless you're a Deity."

"But why? It seems so safe…I don't understand what could be out there!"

"And I hope you never have to," he sighed, "Why do you need to know what lies past Zion? Are you not satisfied with what you have? Do I not provide you with enough resources?"

"Of course you do, Sire. But…something is calling me-I need to find it."

"Some things are best left unknown." He turned around.

"How?" She began to raise her voice, "How is it wrong to know something, and right to leave things unknown?"

"Knowledge comes with a price. If you cannot bear that price, then no-one can help you." He turned back to her. "I am an Elder God, telling you that there are mistakes that cannot be undone."

"All I want to do is-"

"Fate, please."

"What could-"

"LISTEN TO ME!" He looked at her with eyes full of fury. "You think you understand creation, but you aren't capable of knowing so much-and you don't need to know so much either. Do you know what happens to those who try to challenge the knowledge of the Gods?" She looked down. He shook his head-clearing away his anger at the same time.

There was a pause.

"Is it going to happen to me?" she asked cautiously.

"What?"

"Am I going to end up in the NetherRealm, like Luci-?"

"Shh, it's bad luck to say his name." He approached her. "You're the best of my creations-I doubt that it will happen. But only if you stay within the borders." She looked at him, confused. A curtain of silence fell on them. They were both swimming in their thoughts.

"Okay." She said. He smiled a tired smile, and hugged her…  
…but there is no greater sin than lying to an Elder God directly.

That night, she slipped through the city unnoticed-knowing she'd be sorry for her rebellion. But the urge to explore the restricted was a powerful tug on her mind.

She had been travelling for a while, when she saw a faint glow within a cave. Ignoring every loyal part in herself, she ventured inside. She had walked for a few minutes, when she came to a room of mosaics and crystals. Reading a few, she realised that they were prophesies.

She moved through the room, gazing at the possibilities of the future. Although beautiful, they were draining her energy. Feeling tired, she turned back to retrace her steps and noticed something that she had missed. She walked up to the Mosiac and dragged a shaking hand across it as she read through.

She felt her muscles grow weak and her blood go cold. Her heart raced, but her breath shallowed. She cupped her hands at her mouth.

'_By the Elder Gods…'_


	3. Uncertainty

She never told a soul about what she saw-and if anyone suspected anything, they didn't show any signs. But that doesn't mean she had forgotten.

Every time she closed her eyes, she could see the images…they had become a part of her-they fuelled her...in a way. Over time, Fate had become accustomed to them; she acknowledged that there were worse things than her own problems and that she would be able to avoid the situation to come.

Would she?

She should have listened to Shinnok- some things are best left unknown. What if it meant the end of-?

"Fate?" she jumped as she turned around. Shinnok was standing at the arched doorway, peering at her. "Are you alright?"

She sighed in relief. She needed a friend. "Indeed, my Lord. Why would you think otherwise?"

He approached her. "You seem…" he looked at her table, which was a mess of papers, dried ink and half eaten fruits "…stressed."

She shook her head and smiled, "Not really. I'm just… not sure on what to wear tonight." He laughed. "Is there anything in particular you would like me to wear, Sire?"

He smiled at her. "If I had wanted to dress you myself, would I have given you free will?" She bowed. Not a low bow, but a respectful one.

"Any news from the Realms?"

"Oh," Across the past few centuries, three new Realms had been created- Seiden, Outworld and Edenia. The latter was beautiful, as all the elements agreed to work together. "The Outworlders have created their own breweries. Besides that, I cannot recall anything, Sire."

He nodded. "Be sure to be on time tonight. Yes?"

"Of course, my Lord." They hugged each-other. As he was leaving, she turned around, and ran towards the one person who could help her now.  
Aphrodite.

-o808o-

Shinnok wandered through the Great Halls until he reached the terrace. It was adorned by evergreen vines and Angels that played sweet music. The view was beautiful from here-not that any part of the Heavens aren't, but this is the one place where you can see all of Zion and beyond.

The balcony floated over a faction of The Gardens. Many of the Nephilim and young ones loved to play there-as there where many large trees to climb and ponds to swim in.

Below, the Elder could hear laughter and squeals of joy. One of the Cherubs looked up.

"Lord Shinnok! Would you like to play with us?"

He smiled at her "Thank you, but I am much too tired for games right now."

"You can join us whenever you want to." She said before she ran off.

He chuckled to himself. There is nothing like the innocence of a child.  
But then again, the children of the Oni were anything but innocent. It was such a shame to create a place of evil and torture. Especially after he had read the Prophecies. How would he tell Fate? How would the Heavens react to it? Would they be glad?

_Relax _Pyro, the Elder God of fire said- thought. All the Elder Gods could communicate through Telepathy. _There is still time. And the Mosaics in that cave are only predictions. They may be inaccurate._

_That is what I fear_. Shinnok responded.

_What do you mean?_

_What if It happens before it's supposed- before it was predicted to?_

_What if it doesn't happen at all?_

Shinnok sighed. The Elders could speak to each-other telepathically, but they couldn't feel what the other was feeling. Well, they could, but seldom was that an option.  
Ever since the Realms were thought about, he had found it harder to control his craving for power. He was scared of what he would do. He was scared of what was to come.

He was scared of himself.

_Come, now. The festival is about to begin._

-o808o-

The Festival of Eternity was one of the only times the Elder Gods allowed other Deities and Sorcerers to enter the Nexus and later cross over to the Void. It was a like large ring-for it was circular, though divided between the Elements of Life.

There was a section for each faction-for Water, Fire, Earth (including wood, metal, minerals), Air, Emotes (love, beauty, hatred), Life and Death.

Shinnok made his way over to his throne. The Gods had just begun to arrive, but there was no sign of Fate.

Slowly, the area became crowded, and most of his division was already there. All except his Sorcerer.

And Aphrodite.

He smiled to himself. What a wonderful piece of art he had created.  
And as the hour of the festival neared, she finally arrived.

Everyone had turned to see her-and who blamed them? She was beautiful; wearing a strapless midnight dress. It revealed the curves of her body and showed some cleavage at the V part of the torso. From there it fitted her perfectly until the waist, which further down opened like an upside-down V. Her heeled shoes were also blue, and had sapphires where-ever they showed her feet.  
Her auburn hair was tied back neatly, revealing her icy eyes and slightly freckled cheeks.

She crossed over to him. "Am I late?"

He smiled at her a smile full of awe and pride. "Not at all."

The 'seats' were like sofas, so you could lie down and be comfortable. But Fate had found comfort next to Shinnok. Every so often, he would lie down, and she would be rested on his chest.

She enjoyed the gathering-like always. The atmosphere of her fellows was warm and cheerful. She rose from Shinnok's side, and walked to the elevated porch with Fujin.

He had been a friend of hers for a long while now, and she trusted him with her life. But they had never sought anything beyond their friendship-Wind and Death aren't even supposed to be allies, but the Life faction had changed ever since Seiden-they had become more solemn, and the Wind liked to play. They shared the same curiosity and interests, but could never truly be exposed to each-other.

They were commenting on the scenery, and how the radiance in the background brightened the foreground. They spoke of the trees, the pillars and the rivers, when she thought she had seen something.

"Are you ok?" He asked. When she didn't respond, he said "Hello? Fate?"

"Err…yeah, I'm fine." She answered, dizzily.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." He eyed her for a few moments, then laughed.

He began to talk about the Heavens before she was created and how the-something moved. She was sure of it. To enhance her certainty, the shadows began to flicker, until she saw a being…

…Lucifer.

He grinned at her. Their eyes locked. She couldn't look away. Slowly, she began to feel sleepy-like her essence was being sucked out of her. Fujin looked at her and said something, but she couldn't hear it. She was caught in the Fallen One's eyes…she could feel his sorrow, his pain.

_Join me _he beckoned. It was the last thing she heard before darkness consumed her.


	4. Welcome to Hell

Fate awoke to a decaying corpse screaming in her face. Her eyes flew open and she shoved the body away from her. Sitting up, she looked around. Wherever she looked, she could see tortured souls, screaming, pleading for a second chance.

She stumbled to her feet and ran randomly. But she could not escape the screams. She sped as fast as she could, looking ahead only, but the light from the lava was bright, and she would look to the side, only to see either a body jerking in the heat, or an Oni tearing one to pieces. She stopped to look at a scene.

A collection of bodies were placed on a scorching, blood-stained pillar. As their arms tried to untie themselves from the group, some Oni-not much older than herself-would rip an arm (leg, head, heart-whatever could be detached) off of a body and gnaw at it. And the horrid part is that the body would not die. It would have to suffer for the rest of eternity…

She felt bony wrists grip her ankles. When she looked down, she saw only the torso of a skeleton. She screamed and kicked it off. It lay on the ground, motionless.  
After a while, she neared it. When it looked up, she hesitated, but in it's eyes, she could see remorse and delirium. It reached an arm out, not to drag her in, but for help. Tears threatened her eyes and she whispered a low apology to it.

It lowered its head and disintegrated –probably forming on another plain with a new body to be tortured in.

She looked around. The sky was full of smoke and ash. There was a bloody red glow behind the murky grey smoke. Every few kilometres, there would be a highland, where she could faintly make out carcass' falling in drops of lava-blood-curling shrills accompanying them on their way down.

"Don't be so surprised." she spun around and looked at the being, backing away with every breath. "It's because of you they're all here. And partly Shinnok, I suppose."

Her eyes were wide open and focused on the fallen God. "You are the writer of Fates…yes?"  
She nodded.

"What is the current Realm in construction?" She stared at him numbly. He raised a brow and looked at a pillar, "I suppose…if you're not going to tell me…I could just tie you along with those-"

"EarthReam." He looked back at her and approached. He put an arm out to touch her, but she faltered backwards.  
When he saw he couldn't touch her, he brought his arm near his chest, and cleaned his nails. "I need a favour." He said, smirking.

-o808o-

"Please, I beg of you…we must do something!" Shinnok was tired and frustrated. He felt betrayed.

"Shinnok," Argus said. "The NetherRealm is past our limits. There is no way we would be able to cross over."

"But there is. Why would we have created the Nexus if-?"

"The Nexus is for the Sorcerers and Champions. The Gods are not to be involved with Mortal affairs." Evelyn replied. "It is against our Acts."

"Acts? Laws? What? We are the Elder Gods, the Realms and elements shift to OUR commands. Even One Being knows th-"

"Do not mention him in these regions of the Heavens." Dalia replied. "You are forgetting that, while we may be in control of the Heavens and Realms, the NetherRealm is in Lucifer's power."

"And _was_ Lucifer not one of us? _Is_ he not one of us?"

"No, he was only a God. And a foolish one, too. He challenged us and hoped to gain control over what was for all." This came from Hyde, who had been quiet the whole time.

"And in the end we did give it to him. We gave him control of the NetherRealm-"

"But his greed blinded him, and he condemned himself." Pyro spoke up, and Shinnok turned. He gazed at him as if he was a stranger.  
_'Has my brother decided to turn against me?'_

"We are all family, Shinnok." He said. "But there are some things that can't be done."

"And do not forget; only Evil can reside in the NetherRealm. If Fate has survived it this long-then she can no longer be welcomed back into the Heavens." Shinnok turned. His expression showed only disbelief to Argus.

"These are only signs of the Prophecies coming true." Dalia said. "You are Darkening as we speak."

He sighed. It was all he could do-and he couldn't do anything. "But she wasn't condemned," he implored, "she was taken there by the Dark One himself!"

"Then it is up to him to bring her back to us."

-o808o-

"Why would I help you?" Fate questioned.

Lucifer cocked his head, "Because without me, you can't get back." He saw her face lighten…and slowly darken again.

She studied a pool of blood, as if it were another way out. "What type of favour?" she cautiously asked.

He looked to the side. "Is there anything you could do for me? Do you have anything to offer?" he said while circling her. "Jewels…power…loyalty?" The final word was whispered into her ear.

She turned her head slightly, almost shaking with fear. He squinted and backed away.  
"Of course not. That is why I am telling you what I want."

"And…and what is it that you want?" she queried.

He shrugged. "Not much…just a deal."


	5. A deal with the Devil

"I could never make a deal like that." She muttered.

He shrugged. "Well, then…no way out." He saw her struggle to collect her thoughts, to assemble them and make sense of what was happening.

To blank her mind, she studied the carvings on the wall. This beast had at least welcomed her into his 'fortress'. Lucifer had tried to charm her, and she had nearly subdued to him. Twice. But her sanity had prevented such folly-bringing her back to the situation. She released a jagged sigh.  
"But why the second child? How do you even know of my children-to-come?"

"It's only a matter of time before your desire towards each-other strengthens." Lucifer stated it as if it were a fact. "And time is running out. For me, anyway. And my big brother."

"Shinnok will not be condemned. Especially not to this…vile place!"

"You don't think so?" He mocked.

"Of course not!" she cried, infuriated at the thought.

He chuckled and studied his glass of wine. "We only believe what we want to believe. Never in the truth."

"It is NOT the truth! I swear by my grave that His Lord will never descend to this horrid place." Her eyes widened.

He looked up. "By your grave?" he said smirking.

"N-no…it's only a figure of speech."

He sighed, "You will be his damner, anyway. There is no point of this argument."

"I may have damned you, but I will not do the same to him." She felt the air slipping out of her lungs.

He laughed monstrously. "_Damned_ me? My dear, this is all I could wish for! A whole Realm to my power; it was a brilliant idea! Soon enough, I will merge ALL the Realms with this one, and then resurrect the one thing the Heavens fear most!"

She gasped, "One Being…"

"Ahh…so you know of the events before your birth? Hmm…let me guess…the _Wind _whispered it into your ear?" He loved toying with her. He found sour amusement in it.

She looked down. Fate knew what he was doing. She stroked her hair back. "And how exactly will this second child help him?"

"That is for you to find out." She was still looking down.

She looked up when he brought her a contract and a blade. She felt like his eyes were burning a hole through her…his smile disorienting her mind.

It was all she could do. She had no other choice.

She took the blade.  
"You do understand that contracts signed by blood aren't erasable," He said while tilting his head. "and that you could always stay here…with me." His breath brushed on her face.

She felt dizziness wash over her again. Though she realised it wasn't a dizziness…it was numbness. A sensation that made her want to obey ever command he barked at her.

She wasn't a fool. She cut her flesh and dropped blood over the pact.  
"It is done." She said.

"Such a shame." He said, scanning her. She felt a tinge of guilt…he would be left alone again…until-  
_'That's only what he wants you to think.'_ She looked at him with stern eyes, but he just smiled back.

"Close your eyes." He said. And she did.

It was only a few seconds before she felt like she was falling.

-o808o-

Shinnok stood at the bottom of the waterfall. The feeling of the icy water was beautiful- especially when he needed to clear his mind.

Fate had been gone for three days now, and he feared of what Lucifer may be doing to her. During the days she'd left, he realised how much he loved her. Without her, he felt incomplete and miserable.

And that is why he was where he was. The water soaked his clothes and chilled him. He felt as if it were a pressure release.

Not only did he stand under the water, but eventually he would become the water-and he enjoyed it very much. As he became liquid, he was separated through-out it, but was one with it as well. He enjoyed the flexibility of it over the stiffness of a body, but never allowed himself to become consumed by it; for many Gods had spent too much time as the water, and had never been able to shift back to their original state-water Gods and Nymphs excluded.

In the distance, he heard a cry: "LORD SHINNOOOKKK!" He rematerialized and answered.

It was Fujin. He panted as he approached.

"What is it?" Shinnok said.

"Fate." His attention was caught immediately. "ShzbkIfoundhrlyngnyrchmbrsand-"

"It would be a lot easier for me to understand you if you spoke clearly." He bluntly stated.

"Fate-she is back. I found her lying in your chamber-though she looks ill."

"She's back? Come with me!" he said.

-o808o-

As Shinnok arrived at his chambers, he found that his Angels had crowded around her.

"She's back!"

"She looks pale."

"Is she alive?"

"Of course she's alive!" Shinnok shouted. They all turned to greet their lord, but all he did was dismiss them.

As they left, he cradled Fate into his arms and whispered a healing spell softly in her ear. Her eyes opened slightly, and closed almost right away.

"Fujin, the Blood Jade. Now." Fujin ran to Healing Staff and picked the Blood Jade off of it. Carefully, he brought it back to the lord.

Shinnok held it between her brows, and chanted in Latin: "Ex umbra in solem." (From the shadow into the light). Her eyes fluttered, and opened after a few moments.

"Shinnok?" she said once she saw him. He smiled warmly and kissed her softly.

"Are you alright? What happened?" Fate sighed.  
She told them what she had seen, about Lucifer's sadism and his plans to recreate One Being. Eventually, she told Shinnok about how she had broken her promise and seen the Prophesy. She told them everything… everything but the pact she had made.

In the end, it didn't matter. She was glad to be home-and so was everyone else.  
Fujin left as the sky darkened.

"At least you're safe." Shinnok said. They stared into each-other's eyes, and spoke quietly on how they were glad to be together.

Slowly, their faces edged closer. Their lips found each-other, and nothing could stop the passion that followed.


	6. The Godling of Thunder

He looked at her as she wriggled awake on his chest.

"Good morning." He whispered. She looked up at him and responded with the same words. They kissed softly.

Shinnok smiled as their heads rested on each-other.

"Mummy! Daddy! Wake up!" his smile disappeared.

Fate's head turned slightly so that she could see their son, who was jumping on the bed. She giggled. "Raiden, sweetheart, don't do that. You might hurt yourself." He stopped jumping and ran over to them, the slow, crude way that young children run.

When he reached his sleepy parents, he jumped and landed in the space between them. He reached his arms out to his father. "Huggy?"

"No." Shinnok responded coldly. Raiden looked down, hurt by his father's reply.

"Aww, come here, darling." Fate said as she gathered him into her arms. He squealed with delight.

"He's five years old. You mother him too much." Shinnok said, annoyed by the fact that he probably won't get any more sleep in the day.

"He's still a child. And either way-" ZAPP "Ow…Raiden!" The infant burst into laughter.  
"Oww..." Raiden saw his mother's pain and stopped laughing. Instead, he kissed the wound on her hand.

"Better?" He asked. She hugged him-allowing another series of giggles to erupt from his tiny throat.

"Much better." She lied.

Raiden was born with the power of Electrokinesis-and was to be later crowned the God of Thunder and Lightning.  
Nevertheless, he always had a radiant glow around him, and it was Shinnok's idea to derive his name from radiant-Raiden. He was constantly zapping things or getting himself into trouble by his father (like mother like son, eh?) and had been born with the same curiosity. He also had his mother's sharp eyes and pale skin.

However, his features were similar to Shinnok's, and he could be as stern and judgmental as his father as well.

"Is Uncle Fujin coming today?" He asked with glittering eyes.

"No, not today, but we're going to go to the Gardens."

His eyes lit up. "Is daddy coming this time?" he asked. They both looked at Shinnok.

After a few moments of silence, the Elder God sighed. "Alright."

-o808o-

As they reached the mystic Gardens, Raiden ran ahead to greet his friend, Rayne. She was a young Godling as well, and as her name says-she was to be the future Goddess of Rain.

"Raiden!" she ran to him as soon as she saw him. "You're It!" she cried, and they started their own game of Tag.

Shinnok and Fate walked over to one of the benches. As they sat down, a group of Cherubs flew past and went to join the game as well.

Fate looked up. High in the canopy, a bunch of doves were flying around in the glimmering dawn light. Not far from their spot, a little group of Nephilim were playing a sweet song with harps and ring-flutes. The day was beautiful.

"Ten more years," Shinnok said. "and he would be the God of Thunder."

She looked at him. "It's bound to happen sometime."

He looked at her bluntly. She laughed and rested on his chest. "Relax. You're so…"

"Handsome?"

She shrugged. "Sure. Whatever floats your boat." His hard demeanour softened.

They watched their son play and commented on the music and scenery. Shinnok had lightened up and was now able to laugh freely. Until…

"I win!" Raiden cried. As Fate laughed, Shinnok became serious again. She stopped when she saw him.

"What's wrong?" she asked, confused.

"He wins." He rested on his palm. "I will be condemned."

"Shinnok, don't. Please. He is still young-there is time. And if need be, you may still be able to shape him."

He shook his head and stood up. He looked at her with disappointment and left.  
Raiden saw him leave and ran to his mother.

"What's wrong mummy?" she looked at him.

"Nothing."

"Why did daddy go?" he asked.

"He…needed to do something." He nodded and sat on her lap.  
Silence fell on them.

"Mummy?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Does daddy love me?" his innocence was killing her. She kissed his forehead.

"Of course he loves you. But your daddy is a busy man…and you will be too. One day."

Raiden grinned. "I'm gonna be just like him when I grow up!"

Tears threatened her eyes.

"We should leave."


	7. Thunder's Medicine

In the years that followed, Shinnok had trained Raiden personally, making sure that he would honour and be loyal to his father.

He disciplined and scolded him, strengthened and shook him, but he was not aware that Fate was doing the opposite…

While his father taught him to be strong and stern, his mother was teaching him to be loving and compassionate.

"Remember Raiden, the brave one is not necessarily the one who takes life, but is sometimes the one who spares it instead." {A quote from The Hobbit}

At the time, Raiden was confused by this- as he spent most of his time with a man who taught the complete opposite. But over time, he had come to understand the meaning-as Fate would tell him stories of someone being condemned to…

"RAIDEN! Pay attention!" he jolted back to reality, which was far from his fantasies. He looked up at his father, who had thrown a katana at him as soon as he had re-awakened.

He caught it as it neared him.

"Again!" Shinnok coached, frustrated that his own son could not master a simple technique. As Raiden repeated the motion at least twenty times, he noticed his mother watching him from the doorway.

Shinnok turned and frowned at her.

"This better be of grave importance." He said hardly.

"No, it is of lively importance." She responded coolly. Shinnok had Darkened a lot in the past few years, and she wouldn't allow that same to happen to Raiden…or for him to plant a seed of hatred into Raiden too early…

"Our son should not be taught to kill at such a young age."

He face palmed and shook his head. "How many times do we have to go over this in the same day?"

"Until you decide to agree with me." He looked up at her with rageful eyes.

"Get out!" he screamed.

"Come on, Raiden." she gestured.

He turned to him and gave him a deadly stare.  
The thirteen year old boy was confused-again.

"I _am_ tired…" he said.

Shinnok cocked his head, "Tired?" he said, before he clutched Fate with a form of purple Magick and slammed her against the wall.

"MUM!" Raiden shouted. He was about to run to her when he heard his father speak;

"Leave her!" she looked up, fear and pain mixed on her face.  
"Those who deserve respect will have it, and those who don't will live without!" Once again, he lifted her with his Magick, but this time summoned a bony claw from the ground which began to choke her.

"Mum, no!" somehow, he found himself charged with electricity, and fired lightning from his hand at his father. It struck him, and knocked him back to the wall.

Once Shinnok was down, he ran to his mother.

"Mum!" he knelt down and ran his fingers over her swollen neck. Tears slid down his cheeks.

"You…you nearly _killed_ her!" he turned back to his father, who had a line of blood running down his forehead.

He looked back at his ghostly-pale mother, then teleported them with his Lightning-and they were out of there, far, far from Shinnok's wrath.

-o808o-

They arrived at the Gardens. Ever since he was young, he would come here whenever he could. It was a beautiful place that told a story of Divinity and Glory.

He lay his mother on a bed of purple-velvet coloured moss-which he soon realised was turning blood red.

"Mum," he sobbed "please, don't go…don't leave me with _him_…"

Her breathing began to lessen, and so did her heart rate. And then…it stopped.

"No! Please!" He cried. Soft, crystal blue tears-Godly, but disturbing. He wept over her body, and soon-all the Heavens wept with him.

For the first time ever, it rained in the Heavens. It wasn't a harsh rain, but not a sprinkle either. In the background, a low rumble of thunder was heard, and calm blue lightning lit the sky.

The Nephilim had come to see the cause of the strange weather, but hid behind the trees, peering through at the young God. They all thought it was **just **rain…

The branches above caught a rainbow tints and shades of the rain. It travelled from high in the canopy, and slowly made its way down-falling from leaf to leaf.

Until at last, it dropped and effortlessly landed into Fate's mouth. Unaware, he still wept.

"Raiden? What's wrong?" Raiden's head shot up. He stared at his mother-his resurrected mother with relief and wonder.

"I…I…"

"Shh…" he fell into her arms. They hugged warmly, and eventually, the rain died down.

She looked at him. "I need to talk to your father."

-o808o-

When they arrived at the training grounds, Shinnok was still laying against the wall-not motionless, but deadly still.

"Are you sure you want to-" she began to walk towards Shinnok before Raiden finished his line.

When he saw her approach, he looked up, then to the side. She knelt down beside him.

The blood from his head wound had dried up in a little pool by his side. Her hand guided his face to hers, and she kissed him.

His eyes watered, and he allowed her to rest in his arms. "I'm…I don't know…I don't know what…I don't know who I am anym-"

"Shh…" she stroked his face. "Raiden, get the healing medicines." As the Godling set off, they kissed again.

"What have I become?" he asked wearily.

"Shinnok, don't bla-"

"Centuries ago, when I created you, I was not the same man." He started shaking. "I don't want to hurt you. Or Raiden."

"I know."

Raiden came back with some Arnica, Comfrey and Tea-tree Oil. Once he gave them to his mother, there was a silence between them.

"I'm sorry." Shinnok broke that silence. "I've treated you and your mother so wrong in the past few years-I don't mean it, though.

"I love the both of you, and I don't mean any pain-but sometimes-"

"It is better to save a life than to take one." Raiden quoted. Shinnok nodded and looked down, ashamed.

By the time they had retreated back to their chambers, Shinnok was in his right mind again.

"What you did with the weather…that was impressive."

Raiden looked shocked by the compliment, "Oh…thank you, father."

They smiled at each-other—for the first time in Raiden's memories, and as the sun began to set, Fate, Shinnok and Raiden sat together, huddled by the fire light.


	8. War and Desire

"Do you Raiden, Son of Shinnok, agree to undertake the responsibilities of a God?" The Elder God Hyde gazed at him questioningly, while Rayne held a wreath of leaves and flowers for the God-to-be.

Raiden looked at his mother, who was a part of the circle at the bottom of the altar.  
She smiled at him.

He looked back at Hyde.

"With all onus and honour." He responded

"And do you, Son of Fate, agree to never intervene with the Mortals of the Realms?" He then looked at his father, who had stiffened since the beginning of the ceremony. The Elder nodded at him approvingly.

"Never in eternity."

"From this day on, you will have the obligation of a God, and shall be known as Raiden- the God of Thunder." As Hyde finished the last words, Raiden knelt down and Rayne placed the flowery crown on his head. When he rose, a chorus of cheering echoed through the Heavens.

"All Hail the God of Thunder!"

-o808o-

As the years passed by, Raiden felt more and more burdens piling onto him-and it didn't help that Shinnok rarely ever spoke to him anymore.

He had asked Fate about his father, about why he seemed to hate him, and she would only shake her head and tell him that there was no such thing as hate in the Heavens.

And he trusted her-like how any son would trust his mother. But he could never come to believe her about that particular subject. Ever since Raiden could remember, Shinnok had despised him.

It was as if he had done something to him…  
As if he was waiting for Raiden to make a wrong move…

And things only worsened when EarthRealm was complete.

For a period of time, he (Shinnok) seemed to have disappeared. No-one knew where he had gone or what he was doing, and when he came back, he refused to answer any questions from any-one—Fate included. It was a giant mystery, until he had shown them the Amulet he had created.

No-one was allowed to touch it-especially Raiden. And the only thing any-one was ever told about it was that it strengthened him…and Raiden had felt its power Darken across the ages.

But despite the re-occurring quarrels with his mother and father, they had sought through the hard times and had truly been a family.

Twice.

The only two times when Raiden felt that Shinnok loved him was when he was 13, and just before his Ceremony. On both occasions he had nearly lost his mother.

Not long after the ceremony, Raiden had decided to create an Amulet of his own-with the Elder God's permission-and had been successful in making it. It was held together by Trust, Magick and Destiny.

If any of those factors were interfered with or unbalanced, the Amulet would slowly begin to destroy itself. And Raiden needed the extra support, for what was happening between the Realms would soon drain the weak…

-o808o-

He looked around, as if he was under a spell. Raiden had never been to a Godly meeting before.

The arena was circled by colossal stone pillars-each having some sort of vine spiralling it, reaching towards the skies. On the flat top of those pillars sat a couple of doves-as if this meeting was the most important thing in all of Eternity.

Maybe it was.

He shook his head.  
"Are you alright?" the God of Wind said.

"Of course, Uncle Fujin." He replied. He paused, then said; "How many times have you been here before?"

"Three," Fujin said matter-of-factly. "Festivals excluded."

Raiden nodded. His uncle led him to a sofa-like seat, where he saw that the Elder Gods had not changed into their Flesh Forms. They kept their honourable incarnation as magnificent golden Dragons. Most, anyway.

Shinnok being one.

As all the Gods gathered, Argus started the meeting.

"I believe most of us are aware that the Realms have begun to war with one another." He began with his deep, noble voice. "Am I correct?"

"In deed you are, Lord Argus." Rayne replied. In an instant, chatter filled the ring.

As Raiden looked around, he saw the Gods quarrelling, shaking heads, pointing at each-other, Rayne staring at him, his father—Rayne was looking at him.

He gave her a warm smile and she crossed over to him. He sat upright as she assembled herself next to him.

"Why does everyone always argue whenever I speak?" she asked.

He responded with a shrug. "Am I arguing with anyone?"

She laughed softly and hugged him. "Just because this is the one time you haven't gone off like a screaming machine-"

"Excuse me?"

"-doesn't mean you don't have any objections." They both laughed.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Argus bellowed. Rayne ripped away from Raiden's chest. "Ehm… I have called this gathering in order to receive opinions and develop ideas. Does anyone have any suggestions?"

For a few moments silence dominated them.

"Perhaps we should kill anyone who crosses the borders." Aphrodite suggested in her honey voice.

"That would be irrational," Fate spoke, "As I cannot rewrite the fate of any man-nor can I undo what Destiny has chosen for them."

Destiny spoke next, "Her lady, Fate, has a valid point. It is against the Sacred Acts to undo the events in any man's life. It is unfair and unjust."

Argus nodded. "Are there any other suggestions?"

"Perhaps we should erase their memories and reteach them the Holy Ways." Raiden recognised that voice. His name…Nias…?

Argus nodded again. "What do you think, Reminiscence?"

"ABSOLUTLY NOT! By erasing their memories, they might lose their Essence or have it severely distorted."

"And that would be an extreme waste of Magick and Mynde." Hyde agreed

Nias tried again. "Perhaps not erase their memories, but maybe rewrite their Persona?"

"Really?" Fate questioned. "Do you have ANY idea on how draining and time consuming that is?"

"And either way, by the time we would have recreated one, more problems would have risen." Mystic added.

"That is true." Candor added. "Perhaps we do not need to involve the Mortals with this…but find our own way. A more…civil way."

Whispers of agreement stirred through them.

"And what would be a more civil way?" Argus asked.

They were quiet again.

"Perhaps we could have Gods assigned to a Realm…to Guard it." Raiden offered.

The heads before Raiden began to bob up and down in agreement.

"That is a good idea." Rayne said. Raiden smiled.

Somewhere in the crowd, he heard a voice; "But there are more Gods than there are Realms!"

"Indeed so," Argus began, extinguishing all chatter. "Therefore only few may be assigned to a Realm." He turned to Raiden. "Is there anything you would like to elaborate on?"

Raiden nodded. "The younger Realms may be in more danger than the older ones-as the inhabitants have less experience. Perhaps we should start with them."

"The youngest Realm…?" his mother started, worry visible in her tone. "That would be-"

"EarthRealm." He responded, having no idea on what was to come.

/0/

Shinnok felt his mind become polluted with thoughts of power and worship. He tried to shake it off, but it wouldn't leave. It was clinging to him.

While it spread in his mind, fear spread in his heart.

He looked at Fate, who was eating her nails-holding back tears of worry and fear at the same time. Then he looked at Raiden.

_Raiden…_

Pyro eyed him. He knew better than to think now.

Argus spoke again. "Would anyone like to have EarthRealm in their-"

_POWER_

Fate looked at him as he shifted into his Flesh Form. She was the only one who did. He smirked at her.

Her eyes widened with horror and she shook her head slowly. His smiled broadened and he nodded his.

Argus asked again. "Would anyone like to take command of EarthRealm?"

Shinnok spoke up. "I would be delighted."

.

.

**-Sorry it took so long. School's back and so are the assignments. I'm sorry if I don't update regularly, but I will try my best to do so.-**


	9. Darkening

Fate opened the stone door to the throne room. It had been a long time since she had last seen Shinnok, and she had no idea on how he had changed or would react to her visit.

When she entered, however, she saw no sign of him-as the room was devoured by shadows.

_Again_ she thought. Shinnok was spending more and more time in the darkness and rarely revealed himself anymore. She ventured forward, but found only more darkness and his throne-which now had a thin coating of dust blemishing the magnificence of gold and emerald. Everything was dusty, really. The stained glass, the floor, the alter…just behind the alter she thought she saw a gleam.

It was an elegant jade-coloured illumination. As she neared it, she found the Lord's Amulet-which apart from everything else in the room, was clean. Gently, she picked it up and rested it in her palms. It was beautiful, made of solid gold-but not heavy. There were inscriptions on the edges of it, of Water, Fire, Earth and Air. She traced her fingers along them.

In the centre of the talisman was an emerald. She stared at it. No amulet in all the Heavens was this stunning. She held the Amulet at her heart. It felt amazing-as if she were being recharged.

Power pulsed through it. She closed her eyes and relaxed. A sudden gust flew in from the balcony, startling her.

She dropped the object.

Behind her, she heard an irritated sigh. "Surely you didn't come here just to dent my power instruments." she saw the faint outline of a figure on the side of her eye, and turned to meet the Elder God's stare. He had his arms crossed.

"Oh…" she said, stricken. She picked up the Amulet. "Forgive me, my Lord." She said as she handed it to him. He eyed her suspiciously.

"What do you want?"

She looked down. "Sire, it has been a while since I—since anyone in the faction has seen you…and-"

"And that is the way I prefer it." He shot back.

She sighed. "My Lord… a whole century has passed. And...and EarthRealm…"

"EarthRealm is in my hands-"

"I know that." She cut him off. "But…we are…worried about you." He frowned. Even though it was dark she could still see his features. How could something so familiar feel so distant?

"We feel that you are Darkening." She continued.

He chuckled. "Darkening? Of all people, Fate, I had thought that you could tell the difference between Darkness and power."

"I…I can, my Lord. But-"

"Well obviously you can't." he said while studying his Amulet. He slowly looked up at her, as if his thoughts were pulling him down. "Unless… you really do think I'll be condemned…" he questioned.

She could never come to say it out loud, but as the days passed by she had found herself wondering about it. Had Shinnok really changed? Or was she blinded by fear?

"No, my Lord, of course not! But you have isolated yourself for a long time now…and…"

"You miss me?" he asked.

_With all my heart_ she wanted to say. But instead she just nodded. He smiled and walked towards her.

"Why have you been here for so long?" she asked. When he reached her he sighed.

He shook his head. "I'm afraid you wouldn't understand if I told you."

She laughed. "Ahh…you've said that to me more times than I have ever blinked."

He laughed as well. "That's a big statement." He said. His breath brushed her cheeks. She blushed.

"Come out. Only for a while. Please." She begged. He looked down. "I didn't want to tell you this, but some of the Angels are losing faith…they think you might be-"

"Dead. I know." He looked up at her.

"I suppose it's about time."

-o808o-

By the time they had moved from the chambers and up to the Cliffs, all of the Heavens had heard about Shinnok's reappearance.

They were greeted by almost everybody. And even though they had left at midday, the sun was beginning to set once they arrived at their destination. As they sat down in the garden pavilion, they stared at the colouring of the sky. It had changed from its soft blue to a mixture of lilac, orange and magenta. The sun was slightly visible-but all that could be seen was the top of a golden orb.

Fate glanced at Shinnok; whose expression had not changed since they had left.

"What is it that I will not understand?" she asked. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Fate, please. Not now." It annoyed him that his most trusted servant would regularly question him. Why wasn't she ever satisfied with what he told her?

"I'm sure I could handle it…"

He stared at her. "Don't you remember what always happens when you say that?" he asked bluntly. She looked blank. "For example, just after I had created you, I told you _specifically _not to pluck a feather off the wing of an Angel-but you did anyway. Do you remember what happened after that?"

She laughed. "Hey, that doesn't count. I was just experimenting."

"Ok, then. What about when I told you not to climb the Great Oak but you did anyhow?"

"The Nephilim invited me for a game. If I didn't climb that tree-I wouldn't have captured-the-flag."

"Or scarred your shoulder." She glanced at her right shoulder.

"Is it a coincidence that the scar is in the shape of an 'S'?"

"What?"

"Your name…? 'S'…Shinnok…? Oh, don't worry about it."

"You've missed the whole point." He said, exasperated.

"No I haven't." she said wearily.

"Then what about when I told you not to go past the borders of Zion?" he said this without looking at her. Worry filled her and she looked down.

"Raiden is-"

"I don't care about Raiden." He said. She looked at him shocked. "He's much too soft to be my son."

"What?" she stood up. "How could you say that about your own blood?"

"He is weak." He said, now looking at her. "You were too easy on him."

"And you were too hard on him! Do you really think that a six-year-old could possibly learn the way of Bushido?"

"Fujin understood it. And the wind faction doesn't even agree to kombat or control. You taught Raiden the exact opposite of what I had intended. You spoiled him." He sighed hard and looked away from her- straight ahead. "You turned him against me."

Her heart dropped. Not from what he just said, but by the expression he was wearing. She could see his face shadowing, his eyes losing their innocent blue to a dull grey. She could see his crown darkening.

"I didn't turn him against you. You're doing that yourself. I taught him compassion-so that if the Prophecies are coming true, he might see the goodness in you…so that he might _save _you."

"From what?" he spat back.

"From YOURSELF!" he glared at her, making her feel insignificant. Damn her tongue.

He chuckled. "I may not have loyalty from Raiden, _or_ you…but that doesn't mean I don't crave power or worship." He stood up and moved in front of her. She looked down, ashamed of the whole situation.

He lifted her head with a cupped hand.

"But I do know one person who will honour me." Faster than she could see, he pinned her to the table, a hand over her mouth so that her screams were drowned out. And if anyone did hear her, it was too dark to see anything now anyway.

"Shh…" he said while studying her. "This won't hurt if you cooperate."

-o808o-

She never spoke to him again. For her own sake and for the baby's. No one knew she was pregnant (besides Candor, who knows the truth about practically everything) and she hoped that there would be some way to stop them from finding out.

Every so often, Raiden would question her about her health and she would just dismiss his concern. Rayne had grown into a habit of following her. She had become her apprentice-and eventually she told her what had happened.

Fate prayed to the Elder Gods that the girl wouldn't tell a soul. And by the looks of things, her prayers were being answered.

They were both sitting at the Balconies, watching the doves fly and the petals of the sakura tree gracefully fall, when they felt static in the air.

They turned to greet Raiden. He had grown into a man—no longer being the little boy she knew so well. As he walked to them she saw that his features were hard.

"Raiden? Is all well?" she asked. He shook his head as he arrived.

"No…it's father…he-"

She stood up. "What's happened?"

He stared at her. "He's gone mad."


	10. The Prophecies

By the time they had reached the throne room it was too late. He had truly gone mad.

They arrived to hear screams and laughs of insanity-the type that makes your blood go cold and your hairs stand on end. When they entered, Shinnok spun around and laughed maniacally. His eyes had lost their blue of goodness and were now replaced by a void of grey. He looked straight at them. Rayne backed away nervously, but Fate and Raiden held their ground.

Shinnok stopped laughing, but kept his grin. "Join me, dear wife, and we will take command of all the Realms! Better yet, the Heavens to begin with!" She looked at him with wide eyes and shook her head.  
His grin began to fade. He strode towards her.

"Then perhaps I could have the glory, but you would support me?"

Again, she shook her head. "I could never support such a cause."

He stopped a metre away and cocked his head. After a few moments, he began to look from Fate to Raiden and back again.

He started to chuckle—but that chuckle escalated into a horrifying laugh.

"Why, of course! You've sided with the boy!" he looked at her stomach and began to slow his breathing. "Nonetheless…I will soon have a child of my own…" As his hands reached towards her, Raiden stepped in front.

"Father, please…"

"I am not your father... and nor are you my son!" he slammed Raiden to the wall with his Magick. "I should have killed you while you were weaker…" He walked towards Raiden slowly. "…when you still had no strength to fend for yourself." Out of the wall came a skeletal claw—which held Raiden upright. "If it wasn't for that whore-of-a-lover, your essence would have been mine…"

"Stay away from him!" Fate shouted. "He has done nothing wrong-"

He turned "YET! Do not tell me that you have forgotten what is to come! Oh, don't look at me like that!" he released his grip on Raiden and started towards Fate. "You yourself cried to me at night, wishing it to be wrong. Don't you remember?!"

She looked down. "Of course I remember! My lord, there is nothing I love more than you! But…you're…you…I fear you…" she felt herself shake with fear. "You're not the same person you once were…you _have_ Darkened…"

He smiled. "Indeed I have." It was the last thing he said before disappearing in a mist of purple, with Fate in his arms.

-o808o-

"Raiden, calm down!"

"Calm down? Do you really believe that my mother is safe in the hands of that maniac?" he looked at Rayne with total disbelief. "You know what he can do, Rayne! You've seen him rage before! How do you expect me to _'calm down'_ in this situation?!"

"Well at least let your wounds heal!" she finished putting the ointment on his swollen neck and sighed. "You know how powerful Shinnok is. If you're going to confront him then you're going to need help. Confront? What am I saying!?By the Gods, Raiden, you don't need to even see him! Alert the Elder Gods! Let them deal with him!"

"No-one needs to know."

"Everyone's going to know once he's been damned!"

"It doesn't have to end that way-"

"What if I told you otherwise?" They both turned to see the God of Wind standing at the archway.

"Lord Fujin," Rayne murmured. He walked over to them, a faint gust of wind accompanying him.

"There is much you do not know."

-o808o-

He told them of the Prophesies. Every here and there Raiden would shiver or ask a question, but besides that he was completely silent. Fujin could see how he would cringe at certain thoughts and look down at others. There is nothing he wanted less than to tell Raiden of what would happen to Shinnok.  
Or of what his unborn brother was to become.

Rayne, on the other hand, seemed to take it in easier—though that doesn't mean she was happy. Fujin later found out that Fate had told them only parts of the truth, and that she had kept secrets from him as well. He knew her since she was a Youngling, when she was chasing doves and making flower crowns. They had become friends—close friends, who spoke of nearly everything with each-other.  
Or so he had thought.

"He _raped_ her?"

"That's what Her Lady told me." Rayne blushed slightly as she spoke. She had promised Fate that she wouldn't tell anyone. She bit her lip nervously.

Fujin, in contrast, seemed to have a glow of triumph on him- though she couldn't bring herself to ask why.

"I knew she hasn't been herself lately." Raiden spoke. He looked down and sighed in frustration. He shook his head and said; "We should leave now and help her. Only the Elder Gods could possibly know what he is doing to her."

"And only the Elder Gods could possibly help us."

-o808o-

Pyro and Destiny shook their heads in disapproval. They were very close to Shinnok, and had thought and imagined of the day their brother would turn rogue.

But they had never thought of it to be like this.

"Alright then. We had hoped that this day would never come, though it was obviously inevitable. We will alert the others of the situation."

Raiden bowed in respect and left to meet Fujin and Rayne in the Halls.

Rayne looked at him. "What's happening?"

Raiden shook his head. "Their Graces, Pyro and Destiny are going to alert the others. They said that there is still hope. Though I strongly doubt it."

"At least we're not alone now." Fujin said. "We should focus on finding your moth-"

"Raiden!" his head jerked towards the voice.

"Raphael? What's wrong!?"

As the Angel came to a halt he bowed. "My Lord, Lady Fate has returned-"

Fujin and Rayne looked at each-other and approached.

"Where is she?" Raiden demanded.

"She is in the chambers-"

Raiden didn't run towards Shinnok's Chambers, he teleported there.

"Mother!" he found her lying on the divan. When he ran over to her, though, he saw a small bag next to her.

A crying bag…that made a horrible wailing sound.

Bags don't cry.

Raiden picked the little infant up and cradled him gently in his arms. Almost immediately, the child stopped crying and rested on the God's chest. Fate sighed and opened her eyes. He looked at her and she smiled at him.

Raiden frowned. "Rayne told me that you weren't due for another five months."

She sighed. "Your father didn't think so."

"Don't…call him that."

She sat up slowly. "He is though. And he will always be your father. Even though-"

"Maybe in blood, but Fujin was always more of father that he ever was."

She sighed again. "I can't argue with that." The baby started to cry again, and this time Raiden handed the infant over to it's—he's mother. When she held him, he began to wriggle in her arms. She laughed and hugged the baby. He went quiet again.

She kissed him softly on the forehead.

"Have you thought of a name?" Raiden said.

She shook her head and looked back at him. "I thought, perhaps, you could name him."

Raiden smiled and approached his new brother.

"How about…Shao Khan?"


	11. First Word

"Shh." Fate hushed the little bundle in her arms. "They'll find us if you keep wailing like that!" Even though Shao's screams and moans had died away, tears kept pouring from the infant's eyes. Fate rocked her baby gently and kissed him on the forehead.

She let out a sigh of frustration. _Where is Raiden?_ Was her only thought.

The war had been raging for years now, and she feared about the consequences of a young soul witnessing bloodshed and grave sin. Surely Shao Khan wouldn't be affected? By the time he would've grown into a man, he would've forgotten. Wouldn't he?

"Mother…" she turned around to find the God of Thunder approaching her. "I have found a place…" he began, but was cut-off by his pants. She felt bad. Days before, she had sent him to find a safe haven for her and Shao, and she could see the days of endurance had worn him slightly. But it was not a task she could have possibly done herself. Shinnok had won the allegiance of half the Angels and Nephilim-and they were all seeking her and the child. "But it is past the borders of Zion…"

_Where it all began._ She wanted to say, but held herself. She hadn't been past the borders since…since she had read the Prophesies. She had never even thought of going back.

The baby had fallen asleep, his snores faintly heard in the silence.

"We won't make it that far. Not without-"

"Help. Fujin and Reminiscence have agreed to 'escort' you there as well." He saw her look down. "Mother…please-" she raised a hand.

In the distance there was a blood-curling shrill.

"The Fey… no…that's impossible! They are too sinful to be-"

"We should leave before they find us." She looked up to see Fujin. They exchanged smiles. Reminiscence stood next to him, his eyes wide with awareness.

They turned to Raiden. "Where is our refuge?"

-o808o-

It was exactly as she remembered it. The walls, the mosaics-everything. The Caves of Prospect hadn't changed at all. As they reached the centre of it, her fatigue enforced sleep onto her.

She opened her eyes to find that there was no-one around. She arose and began to wander through the Caves—and if it wasn't for the Angel Light, she would have lost herself in the darkness.

Shadows crept along the walls, making the Caves feel eerier than they were. She found an entrance to another part in the region, and entered it to find the mystic illumination she knew so well.

Across the room was her future. She had seen it before, but never noticed the detail and words on the left of the scene.

The words were written in Niadic—an ancient language of magick, but she could faintly make out the meaning…

"_Dark to light and light to dark._

_The angels cry to whom art thou hark._

_Blood be shed on this very day,_

_The boy be taken by the fey._

_The vines of the future hang above,_

_You effort be worthless, all your love._

_The child be dark and dark he be_

_A boy of evil—you will soon see."_

She gasped at the last line and backed away…into something wet but thick. Fear gripped her heart.

She had stepped into blood.

She screamed and ran in a random direction. Somewhere, she could hear the clashing of swords. Instinctively, she ran towards the sounds—not out of curiosity, but out of her motherly protection. She had to find Shao.

However when she arrived at the sight, she found Raiden battling a…gladiator…

At least, that's what she thought he was. The man had Dragon's Armour on him, and wore a cow's skull as a mask.

She watched as he slowly struck down Raiden. She wanted to run to her son, but felt as if she were being restrained.

"Raiden!" bellowed the man. He laughed hoarsely and towered above the God. Just as he raised his hammer to deliver the final blow, she could hear Raiden's calls:

"Mother! Mother…"

The man laughed once more and hit him.

-o808o-

"Mother!" she awoke to Raiden shaking her hardly. "Mother! Quick! Shao Khan said his first word!"

He won her attention.

"What?! Where is he?" Raiden grabbed her by the arm and led her to Shao Khan-who was sitting in Fujin's lap. A series of tiny giggles erupted from his throat.

"Raiden!" he cried, smiling at the attention that was being laid on him. Though the way he pronounced the name was "Wee-dn", his young mouth still incapable of formal speech.

Fate cupped her hands and ran towards him. She lifted him from Fujin and wrapped him in her arms.

"Ray-den" she cooed "Rayy-den"

"Wayy-dn… Rayy-dn… Raiden…"

It was impossible to not notice the grins that had dominated their faces. Seeing this, Shao began another set of giggles. "Raiden!" he said proudly. They gathered around him and exchanged smiles.

"Now…" they turned around. Fate froze in shock.

"Say; Death."


End file.
